


'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

by CristiRanda



Series: Un hogar en tus brazos. [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: ;), Amistades, Amor no Correspondido, Intentos de ser feliz, M/M, Reformatorio AU, Remarco eso de ''intentos''
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	1. Chapter 1

Enjolras se acerca al muchacho pelirrojo y lo mira.

-Pareces nervioso- dice, agachándose a su lado y ayudándolo a recoger los libros que se le han caído. Marius no es santo de su devoción, para ser sinceros, pero tampoco va a no ayudarlo. Su compañero de clase se sonroja intensamente.

-Uhh... si, un poco, para que mentir- No, no, no, Enjolras se teme que Marius vaya a empezar a contarle su vida... y, efectivamente, es lo que ocurre. -He discutido con mi abuelo. Me he ido de casa. No quiero saber nada más ni de él ni de su sucio dinero...- Enjolras alza las cejas. Aquel estamento le sorprende. No trata mucho a Marius, pero tenía entendido que adora a su abuelo. No le importa la razón por la que se ha ido de casa, pero al parecer, eso a Marius le da igual. Comienzan a caminar, en dirección a su siguiente clase, mientras el pelirrojo sigue parloteando. -Me he mudado con Courfeyrac hasta que consiga ahorrar algo. Porque mi abuelo se ha ofrecido a seguir pagándome la carrera, ¡Pero le he dicho que nanai! Nunca. Su dinero está manchado de sangre. No lo quiero. No... ¿No sabrás de algún sitio donde necesiten a alguien? Me vendría bien un trabajo, por las tardes, si es posible- 

-Pues no lo sé, Marius.- Suspira el rubio, ¿Es que acaso le ha visto cara de aplicación de búsqueda de trabajo? -Pero puedes preguntarle a Feuilly-

-¿El chico que va siempre con Bahorel?- Enjolras asiente.

-Si hay alguna oferta de trabajo, él la conoce-

-Oh, ¿Y sabes donde puedo encontrarlo?- El rubio arruga la nariz. Claro que lo sabe. Es uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Por las tardes trabaja de camarero en el Corinto- Marius sonríe, pero luego arruga la cara.

-¿Es buen chico? Juntándose con Bahorel, no puede serlo- Enjolras se detiene y fulmina con la mirada al pelirrojo.

-Nunca, ¿Me oyes? Nunca te atrevas a hablar mal de Feuilly, y menos sin conocerlo- Marius se sonroja intensamente.

-Y-yo, lo siento, no pretendía, yooo- justo aparece su profesor de derecho romano, y salva la situación. Enjolras lo mira mal una vez más, y saca sus apuntes. Mal chico, Feuilly... ¿Está loco? Gilipollas. Intenta prestarle atención al profesor, pero aquella clase es una verdadera tortura. Le pone muy nervioso escuchar la voz de pito de su profesor, hablando de una sociedad que menospreciaba tanto a la mujer. Puede entender porque Bahorel y Bossuet se escaquean tanto de clases. No tarda mucho en hartarse de coger apuntes, y comenzar a divagar.

_Feuilly._

Se acuerda perfectamente del día en que conoció a Feuilly, como si hubiera sido ayer.

_-Daría lo que fuera por poder cambiar los putas cosas... Soy Enjolras-_

_-Feuilly... Y si quieres cambiar las cosas, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte-_

No dicen nada más, hasta que vuelve el enfermero. Enjolras, a pesar de la sangre hierve en sus venas, es una persona bastante reservada. Feuilly, a pesar de sus enormes avances gracias a Bahorel, sigue teniendo dificultades para comunicarse con desconocidos. Sin embargo, es un silencio cómodo, y eso agrada a ambos. 

-Bueno- dice el hombre, acercándose a Feuilly para terminar de ajustarle el audífono. -¿Todo bien?- el chiquillo sonríe y asiente. -He hablado con el director- dice, mirando al rubio -No va a sancionarte por el numerito que has montado antes- Enjolras arruga la nariz, pero asiente. -Feuilly, ¿Quieres enseñarle el sitio a nuestro nuevo compañero?- ahora es el moreno el que asiente, levantándose de la camilla. Enjolras se levanta también, cruzándose de brazos. -Cualquier problema, sabéis donde estoy- Y ambos muchachos salen de la enfermería.

-El sitio no está del todo mal...- musita Feuilly -Quiero decir, es una mierda. Piensan que la cura a nuestros problemas es privarnos de nuestra libertad. Me pregunto que tipo de vida han vivido para creer eso- El muchacho habla bajito, pero lo suficiente alto para que Enjolras lo escuche. -Esta es la sala común. Tiene una tele, y un par de ordenadores. No nos dejan tener dispositivos a nosotros, así que si necesitas algo, debes pedírselo al encargado. Por esa puerta de allí se pasa a la biblioteca. No tiene nada interesante, pero no suele haber gente, así que es un buen lugar para estar solo- el rubio asiente, siguiendo de cerca a Feuilly. -Aquí están los baños. En cada cuarto hay un pequeño servicio, con váter y lavamanos, pero para ducharte tienes que venir hasta aquí. Por la mañana, las mejores horas son de seis a siete; y por las tardes, de siete a ocho, que es cuando la mayoría están haciendo deporte. Las instalaciones están decentes. Nosotros nos tenemos que encargar de la limpieza de todo lo que usamos... Hmm, se hacen muchas actividades y talleres. Dicen que es para ''ayudarnos a controlar nuestras emociones, aprender a trabajar en equipo y convertirnos en hombres de provecho, para contribuir a una mejor sociedad''-

-Suena a alienación-

-Lo es- Feuilly sonríe levemente. -Deberías escuchar a Bahorel quejarse de eso. Pero luego es el primero que participa en todas esas mierdas. Eso si, a él no hay quien lo convierta en un hombre de provecho. Luego puedo presentártelo, a él y los demás- Enjolras asiente, y Feuilly lo guía fuera. -Este es el patio. Allí están las canchas. Si quieres jugar fuera del horario, debes pedir permiso... Hmmm, el toque de queda es a las diez y media, todos tienen que estar en sus cuartos a esa hora. Por la mañana, hay que estar en pie a las siete y media. Por eso las seis es la mejor hora para ducharse, no hay casi nadie. Seguramente te hayan matriculado en el Denis. Nos llevan y nos recogen en autobús. ¿En que habitación te han metido?-

-La 312-

-Oh...- Feuilly se detiene y lo mira -¿Has conocido ya a tu compañero de cuarto?- Enjolras niega y el muchacho sonríe levemente. -Ahora te lo presento. Tienen que estar en el comedor, seguro- se para y mira en uno de los relojes que hay en la pared. -Hm, si, ya es casi la hora de comer, ¿tienes hambre? Lo más seguro que puedes hacer es quedarte con un grupo. Si te ven solo, lo más probable es que te cojan manía... También puedes intentar ganarte el respeto de los matones, pero es igual de fácil ganártelo que perderlo... ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás aquí?-

-Alteración del orden público- Feuilly lo mira, caminando hacia el comedor.

-¿Y eso?-

-Chorradas. No fue para tanto, ¿Vale? Es cosa de mi padre. Piensa que por meterme aquí va a conseguir convertirme en el hijo perfecto-

-Entiendo...-

-¿Y tú?- Feuilly se encoge de hombros.

-Digamos que también es cosa de mi padre- Enjolras asiente, pero nota que de repente Feuilly deja de hablar. Llegan al comedor, y Feuilly busca a sus amigos con la mirada. -Allí, vamos a ponernos a la cola y ahora nos sentamos con ellos- Otra vez asiente, porque prefiere quedarse con él, que ya lo conoce, a obligarse a interactuar con otras personas. -La comida suele ser decente... Menos los fines de semana, los fines de semana es horrible, porque son todo sobras. Pero bueno. Los sábados por la noche nos dejan pedir comida fuera- se llenan las bandejas, y Enjolras sigue a Feuilly a una mesa. Bahorel alza las cejas al ver que va con alguien, porque 1) nunca ha visto a ese tío, 2) qué demonios, es Feuilly, no tiene amigos aparte de ellos.

-Este es Enjolras, Enjolras estos son Bahorel, Montparnasse, Babet, Gueulemer y este es Grantaire, es tu compañero de cuarto- Grantaire se atraganta y mira a Feuilly, y luego a Enjolras, que se ha sentado al lado de Feuilly, sin prestarle mucha atención a los demás, que ya casi han terminado de comer.

-¿Qué te han dicho en enfermería?- pregunta Bahorel, mirando a Feuilly.

-Ya está todo arreglado- toca el pequeño implante. -Me está costando acostumbrarme, es más ligero que el otro... ¿Y a vosotros el director?-

-Han mandando a los tíos que te pegaron a otro centro. A nosotros nos ha caído una semana en cocinas a cada uno, lavando platos- responde Montparnasse. -A ti no, no te preocupes. Nos hemos encargado de que todas las culpas recaigan sobre nosotros-

-Porque tú no tuviste culpa de nada- añade Bahorel, serio, y acaricia su hombro. Feuilly sonríe levemente, y comienza a comer. Enjolras se limita a escuchar, algo perdido, porque no sabe de que hablan. Cuando alza la mirada, se encuentra con que el tal Grantaire lo está mirando fijamente. Se siente algo incómodo, pero no baja la mirada, hasta que es el muchacho sonríe. 

-Grantaireeeeeee, que te estoy hablando, joder- el muchacho mira unos segundos más a Enjolras, y finalmente mira a Babet. -Que me pases el puto ketchup, hermano- Grantaire se lo lanza, pero cuando vuelve a mirar a Enjolras, este tiene la atención en Bahorel, que le ha preguntado porque le han metido allí. Intenta escuchar lo que dice, pero está demasiado centrado en sus labios finos, y en sus largas pestañas rubias, sus ojos azules y sus mejillas rosadas. Traga saliva. Enjolras sonríe levemente ante algo que ha dicho Bahorel, y Grantaire nota que algo dentro suyo hace crack. Tiene los dientes blancos, pequeños y perfectos. Gueulemer, que está a su lado, le da un codazo.

-Las babas, R- dice, en voz bastante alta, porque su intención es fastidiar, por supuesto. Enjolras deja de mirar a Bahorel y lo mira a él. Hay algo en aquel muchacho que le disgusta, quizá es su sonrisa torcida, o la forma en la que lo mira. ¿Y ese va a ser su compañero de cuarto? Presiente que aquello va a ser un infierno.

* * *

Su profesor de derecho romano le llama la atención, y el muchacho se sonroja intensamente. Le hace una pregunta sobre el temario, buscando pillarle. Pero Enjolras responde bien, para variar, y el profesor lo mira fijamente, antes de continuar con su explicación. Ha perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero sabe que estaba pensando en Grantaire. Recuerda cuanto lo odiaba al principio. En aquellos momentos, todavía no era consciente de hasta que punto Grantaire iba a ser su perdición.


	2. Chapter 2

Feuilly está secando unos vasos cuando ve al pelirrojo entrar en el Corinto. Le suena la cara, pero no está seguro de que. Parece algo perdido, pero cuando lo ve, sonríe y se acerca a trompicones a él.

-Ey, eres Feuilly ¿Verdad?- El interpelado ladea la cabeza y lo mira.

-Si... ¿Y tú eres?-

-Marius, Marius Pontmercy- responde el recién llegado, con una gran sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano.

-Oooh, ¿El Marius que va a clase con Bahorel?- pregunta, apretando su mano.

-El mismo que viste y calza, te estaba buscando- Feuilly alza las cejas, y lo mira, expectante. -Estoy buscando trabajo, y Enjolras me ha dicho que eres la persona idónea para preguntar por ello- el moreno sonríe levemente, bajando un poco la mirada. Esa es la fama que se ha buscado él sólito. 

-Si, bueno, supongo que tiene razón- dice, volviendo a mirarle -¿Qué es lo que buscas, exactamente?- Marius parpadea, y finalmente se encoge de hombros.

-Me vale cualquier cosa, mientras sea por las tardes- 

-Pues creo que estás de suerte. Acabo de dejar un curro de dependiente en una panadería, es solo por las tardes, porque por las mañanas se encarga el dueño. Son pocas horas y paga bastante bien- Marius sonríe ampliamente.

-¡Eso está bien! ¡Es genial! Quiero decir, suena bien-

-Es muy buena persona. Puedo darte su número y hablas con él-

-¡Eso estaría genial!- Feuilly se saca un bolígrafo del bolsillo del mandil y apunta el número en una servilleta.

-Pregunta por el señor Fauchelevent- Marius asiente y se guarda el papel en un bolsillo. 

-¡Muchas gracias!-

-De nada, hombre. ¿Quieres algo más?-

-Oh... un zumo de piña estaría bien, la verdad- Feuilly sonríe, asintiendo, y va a buscar el zumo para Marius. 

Cuando acaba su turno, Feuilly se dirige a casa.

_A su casa. Aún después de casi cuatro años, se le hace raro tener un hogar. Un lugar en el que sentirse seguro y querido. Donde una familia, su familia, lo espera al salir del trabajo. Al principio, se sentía un intruso, pero muy pronto, la madre y las hermanas de Bahorel lo habían adoptado como uno más. El muchacho agradece que Bahorel sea todavía más cabezón que él, porque si no fuera por eso, seguramente todo habría sido muy diferente. Aunque en realidad, ahora que lo piensa... todo había surgido por un ataque de celos. Con lo patriarcales que son..._

Bahorel está tirado en su cama, leyendo un libro que tiene que leerse para el instituto. Escucha la puerta abrirse, pero como piensa que es Feuilly, no levanta la cabeza del libro. Entonces, alguien, que no es Feuilly, se sienta a su lado. El grandullón alza una ceja y mira a Grantaire, que a su vez lo mira a él.

-¿Qué cojones quieres, napiarrota?- si, otra vez le han roto la nariz. El interpelado hace una mueca de disgusto, pero se tiende a su lado. 

-He visto a Enjolras y Feuilly- 

-¿Y?-

-Estaban muy juntitos- Bahorel deja el libro a un lado y lo mira, con las cejas alzadas.

-Siempre están muy juntitos, son amigos, los amigos suelen estar juntitos, ¿Sabes?- 

-Creo que se están liando- Bahorel coge el libro y se lo lanza.

-Deja de meter mierda, R-

-¡No estoy metiendo mierda, 'Rel! ¡Pero lo parece! Tío, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardó en darte un abrazo a ti? ¿Eh? Y mira, a Enjolras lo conoce de hace un mes y ayer se quedo dormido sobre su hombro-

-¿Eres gilipollas? Fe tenía problemas de comunicación, unos problemas que ya tiene superados, es lógico que ahora le sea más fácil relacionarse con otros-

-¿Y no estás celoso?-

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?- Bahorel mira muy fijo a Grantaire, intimidante.

-Yo lo estaría-

-Tú eres un mierdas, R. Lo que te molesta es que Enjolras no te haga caso- Grantaire arruga la cara.

-Yo solo venía a avisarte, tío. Como un buen amigo. Ya el tiempo dirá quien tiene razón...- Bahorel le hace una peineta y coge el libro, para continuar leyendo, ignorándolo. Su amigo se levanta y se dirige fuera. Si. Le molesta. Le molesta que Enjolras pase tanto tiempo con Feuilly. ¿Qué cojones le ha visto a ese mequetrefe? Se dirige a la biblioteca, donde los vió antes, y se coloca tras unas estanterías, desde las que puede ver perfectamente a los dos muchachos, que cuchichean, cabeza con cabeza, sobre un libro. En realidad, lo ve normal. Que se haya fijado en Feuilly y no en él. Feuilly al menos es listo, y mono. Estando él cerca, ¿Quién se iba a fijar en su nariz torcida y en su frente llena de granos? Absurdo. Vuelve a su cuarto, y se echa en su cama, abrazándose a su almohada. Bahorel tiene razón. Es un mierdas.

Feuilly entra en el cuarto que comparte con Bahorel y lo ve leyendo. 

-Qué aplicado te estás volviendo, macho- sonríe, quitándose los zapatos y tirándose en su cama. Bahorel arruga la nariz y lo mira, dejando el libro a un lado. -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Te estás liando con Enjolras?- Feuilly parpadea, y unos segundos después, estalla en carcajadas. Pero cuando ve que Bahorel no se ríe, se da cuenta de que no es una broma.

-¿Qué demonios dices?-

-Nada... déjalo...- Feuilly lo mira fijamente, y Bahorel se siente mal de repente. -Lo siento, es culpa de R, ¿Vale? Me mete ideas raras en la cabeza- pero ya es tarde, porque puede ver en los grandes ojos verdes de Feuilly lo dolido que se siente. El grandullón se levanta, para sentarse a su lado, pero el más pequeño se aleja un poco de él. 

-Estamos juntos, Baho... Juntos. No quiere decir que me pertenezcas, ni que yo te pertenezca a ti, pero jamás te engañaría. Si tuviera la intención de... liarme con Enjolras, te lo habría dicho. Y sin embargo, no tengo intención ninguna de hacer eso, porque es mi amigo... solo eso... ¿No confías en mi?-

-¡Claro que confío en ti!- responde el grandullón, echando levemente la cabeza sobre Feuilly, que ahora no se aparta. 

-Entonces, ¿Qué motivos tienes para estar celoso?-

-Ninguno... y aunque los tuviera, tú lo has dicho... no me perteneces... Yo... en realidad... Si te gusta Enjolras, si él te va a hacer más feliz que yo... dímelo, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y quizás Enjolras sea lo mejor para ti- Feuilly suspira. 

-¿Pero tú eres gilipollas? Lo conozco desde hace un mes. Es un amigo. Y me está ayudando con una cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?- Feuilly se muerde los carrillos, pero no aparta la mirada de Bahorel. 

-Su padre es abogado. Estamos viendo si sería posible emanciparme-

-¿Emanciparte?- el muchacho asiente.

-Si... es cuando le otorgan a un menor su propia potestad. Así no tendría que volver al orfanato, ni... bueno, con mi padre de acogida- el orfanato le da igual, lo que le aterra es la idea de aquello último.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Pues porque aún no se si va a salir. No quería que nos hiciéramos falsas ilusiones. Tengo antecedentes. El padre de Enjolras dice que si probamos que he tenido buena conducta, que puedo re-insertarme fácilmente en la sociedad y que sería problemático para mi volver allí, me lo concederían... pero es difícil- Ahora es Bahorel el que bufa sonoramente.

-¿Difícil? Fe, ¿Has tenido algún problema desde que estás aquí? Bueno, que hayas empezado tú. El director sabe perfectamente que tú nunca has buscado pelea, que solo quieres sobrevivir... Estoy seguro de que si le preguntan a él, estará conforme con que te la den... y el psicólogo del centro también- Feuilly se encoge de hombros y suspira. 

-No lo sé...-

-¿Qué vas a hacer si lo consigues?-

-Pues no lo se... supongo que buscar trabajo y alquilar algo barato-

-¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo?- Feuilly mira fijamente a Bahorel.

-No-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¡Porque no!- Bahorel arruga la cara y se cruza de brazos.

-Vaya buena respuesta, colega-

-Bahorel, sois cinco hermanos, a tu casa solo llega el sueldo de tu madre, y tu padre lleva un año y medio en el hospital. ¿En serio quieres que haya una boca más que alimentar? ¿Más ropa que lavar? ¿Más gastos? Sería un estorbo-

-Feuilly, tú mismo lo has dicho. Somos cinco hermanos, ¿Crees que un hermano más desequilibraría algo? ¡Venga ya!-

-No-

-Vale, mira, te lo voy a plantear de otra forma, ¿Vale? Mi padre lleva un año y medio ingresado, como tú has dicho. Mi madre trabaja todo el día, y en sus descansos, tiene que estar en el hospital, cuidando de él. ¿No sería un alivio tener a alguien que le ayudara con eso?-

-¿Me quieres de cuidador?- Feuilly alza las cejas, mirándole.

-No, quiero seguir contigo. Pero te conozco. Y se que no vas a querer venirte con nosotros si sientes que estás contrayendo una deuda. Ayudándola, sería como si estuvieras pagando tu... matunención-

-Se dice manutención...-

-Eso- El grandullón sonríe ampliamente, tomándole una mano. -¿Qué opinas?-

-¿Qué opina tu madre de eso?- Bahorel hace un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. 

-Puedo preguntarle este finde, cuando venga a verme. Pero te aseguro que dirá si- El más pequeño se muerde los labios, dudando. No quiere ser una carga... pero tampoco concibe la idea de separarse de Bahorel.

-Vale... si te dice que si, y consigo la emancipación... Me iré a vivir con vosotros- Bahorel prácticamente se tira sobre Feuilly, riéndose, y le da besos por toda la cara. -¿Sabes lo que es el espacio personal, tío?- pero el chiquillo sonríe ampliamente, y responde al abrazo del grandullón, que ya se ha olvidado por completo de las palabras de Grantaire.

* * *

 

El olor de las empanadillas nada más atravesar la puerta le hace sonreír ampliamente. Va directo a la cocina, sintiendo su barriga rugir, acercándose a la mujer que está cocinando, para darle un beso en la mejilla. La mujer tiene las mejillas llenas de harina, y el pelo recogido en un moño. 

-Hola, Má- 

-Ay, Yvés, que bien me vienes- dice ella, sonriendo mucho. La madre de Bahorel siempre sonríe mucho. Evidentemente, dijo que si cuando su hijo le dijo lo de Feuilly, y de hecho, pagó parte de la minuta del abogado que llevó la emancipación. Por supuesto, en cuanto Feuilly salió del reformatorio, comenzó a trabajar para devolverselo, a pesar de que ella insistió por activa y por pasiva que no era necesario -Anda, ¿puedes cogerme harina de la estantería más alta? Es que yo estoy con las manos en la masa- bromea la mujer, y Feuilly sonríe, acercándose a la estantería y subiéndose a una silla, para coger la harina y ponérsela al lado. Hace el intento de coger una empanadilla, pero la mujer lo señala con el rodillo de amasar. -Ni se te ocurra, cariño-

-Oh, vaaamos, Máaaaa- Feuilly hace un pucherito. La mujer lo mira unos segundos, pero al final cede. Es incapaz de no consentirle algo a Feuilly.

-Anda, anda...- el muchacho sonríe más, y coge dos empanadillas. -Oye, ¿cómo que dos?-

-Honoré se enfadaría si fuera al cuarto comiéndome una empanadilla y no le llevará una a él- la madre suspira, pero asiente. 

-Me traéis de cabeza- Feuilly le da otro beso, y le limpia un poco de la harina que le manchaba las mejillas. La mujer le sonríe con cariño, y el muchacho se dirige al cuarto que comparte con Bahorel. Entra en el cuarto sin llamar, porque la confianza da asco. 

-Eyyy, ¿eso es una empanadilla?- Feuilly sonríe y le tiende la empanadilla, que Bahorel acepta con una amplia sonrisa. En el cuarto, hay dos camas. Pero solo usan una, claro. Eso la madre de Bahorel lo sospecha, pero tampoco le importa. El más pequeño se tumba al lado del grandullón, terminándose en ese momento su propia empanadilla. -¿Has estado en el hospital?- Feuilly niega.

-Voy en un rato, ¿Me llevas?-

-Claro- traga la empanadilla. Desde que vive con ellos, el padre de Bahorel ha entrado y salido del hospital seis veces. Al principio, se mostraba bastante áspero con Feuilly, pero no tardó en considerarlo un hijo más. Desde luego, el muchacho ha pagado con creces la deuda que creyó haber contraído con la familia de Bahorel. La mayor parte de su sueldo se va en ayudar con la compra del mes, y las facturas, y sus ratos libres los pasa cuidando del padre. Siente los brazos enormes del grandullón rodearle, y no puede evitar sonreír. -Tenemos tiempo para un poco de mimos, ¿No?- Feuilly ríe y rueda, para colocarse sobre él, mirándole a los ojos. 

-Hmmm, si... creo que si-


End file.
